


Dark Night Boys Special

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Series: SladeRobinWeek 2018 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Kink, M/M, Orgy, Robin Pile, Sladin, everyone is of legal age, robinpile, sladerobinweek, sladerobinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Day 7: kinksAll out kinkfest!Bruce is a pimp who cares, Slade is a valued customer who ordered the robinpile.Pure porn smut, having fun with it.#aged up robins





	Dark Night Boys Special

 Day 7: kink

*it was never supposed to be this long, but I'm not sorry.*

* * *

 

 

“Dick, don’t stop, please! Deeper!”

“Mmmm, you ask so nicely, Tim. How can anyone say no?” Dick grinned, putting more force behind his hips to make the petite man underneath him really start crying out.

“Dick, don’t wear him out,” Bruce warned from the doorway, hardly looking up as he flipped through his tablet, rechecking appointments. “We just received confirmation on a client for tomorrow night.”

Dick chuckled at that, enjoying just the thought. “Is that right? Timmy’s got himself a hot date tomorrow night? Ra's need another taste of him already? Or maybe Mr. Dent wants a round two? Or maybe someone new this time... someone that’s going to do him even better then this? Fuck him even deeper than me?” he grinded in deep to literally drill in his point, reveling in the way Tim cried out in pleasure and clenched around his cock. “Oh Timmy, cry out like that for your date and he won’t be able to keep from filling you up with his cum.”

Tim moaned low at that, a shiver running through him that Dick smiled ear to ear for.

“No,” Bruce corrected, “Not just Tim. A special order has been placed, for the ‘Dark-Night Boys special’.”

Tim let out a choked shout and came in white spurts over his own stomach and chest as Dick worked his prostate in sharp fast thrusts. “Jason finally talk Roman into it? Oh wait- Please God don’t tell me Oswald wants to try another round. I know it only took us 40 minutes from arrival to departure but it was the longest 40 minutes of my life! Ooh or is it- maybe that one professional wrestler, Bane? He could get a little rough but-

“Actually, it’s one of _your_ regulars, Dick,” Bruce cut him off, running his fingers through Tim’s hair, pushing some of it back from his face as he moved further into what had lovingly been donned the ‘fap-cave’.

 It was a large underground area below the Wayne mansion that had long ago been converted into a playroom dungeon of sorts that the infamous and HIGHLY successful pimp Bruce Wayne used as his HQ for organizing business and training for himself and his protégés. Clients weren’t allowed there, other rooms were available in the mansion if there were special events being held or guests needed more discretion than their own homes or some hotel could provide. Two were even currently in use by Duke and Stephanie as they entertained clients.

“Who?” Dick grunted, working towards his own finish as Tim floated on his orgasm’s high and whimpered oh so sweetly for him.

“Slade Wilson,” Bruce replied, his answer almost drowned out by Dick’s shout as he came against Tim’s prostate.

“Slade?” Tim repeated in broken cognizance as Dick took a second to float along his own high, his grin ever-bright.

“Slade- finally!” Dick chuckled.

Slade had been considering it for a few weeks now, Dick yammering on about it in his ear for almost two months at this point. The man had been a regular of Dick’s for a while now, and he was fairly familiar with Jason too, asking for Bruce’s larger man-whore a handful of times now. He had even tried out Damian twice, and while Dick couldn’t get much out of the older man, who didn’t like to kiss and tell, even amongst whores, Damian had growled out that the man was a boar and far too pushy.

It didn’t actually surprise Dick that Damian wasn’t a fan of the man. Slade was inherently a power top. Damian a power bottom. It was going to be rough sailing for one of them, and when Slade was the one paying Damian was trained well enough to know it would be him losing the battles.

Tim hadn’t gotten to take Slade on at all yet. With him ordering the ‘Dark-Night Boys special’, however, that would change. It promised the buyer all four of them, working together to- well, to put it eloquently… _fuck_ said buyer till they couldn’t stand to fuck any more, however long that took.

Usually it only lasted an hour; maybe two. Some of the far more impressive clients had managed to last three or four. It was… pricey, but nothing Slade couldn’t easily afford.

Bruce sat down at his computers, going over the final edits that had been made to the newest porno to be released by JLA Productions that he had founded with Clark and Diana. This newest gem was a continuation of their best-selling ‘Amazon Women of Paradise’. This newest title followed the same storyline as the first had with a handsome and well-hung army pilot washing up on a women’s-only island and having to help them ALL with producing the next generation single-handedly.

This time, however, the Amazons were under attack by a fertility goddess, played by Diana herself, and the only way to satiate her was for the amazons to all band together with their well-hung breeder to appease her sexual frustrations. The pre-orders were already through the roof thanks to Diana’s following.

Dick tried not to let it distract him from the matter at hand, grabbing the back of Tim’s head to pull him up into a deep kiss that left the younger man moaning around Dick’s tongue. “I think you’re going to enjoy, Slade, baby bird. Tomorrow night should be really fun.” 

* * *

 

“Jason, enough,” Bruce chastised the man softly, hardly looking up from the last minute fix he was doing to Dick’s concealer. “You all need to be ready upon arrival and we’re almost there.”

The younger man chuckled from his side of the limo. “Oh I’ll definitely have them ready, B.”

Damian sat under Jason’s right arm, heeding his father’s warning and delivering a sharp smack to the hand that Jason was dipping into the hem of his pants. Under Jason’s left arm, Tim basked shamelessly as Jason’s other hand reached its mark. “Father is right, Todd. It’s poor form to start early… no matter how insufferable the client is.”

“Slade’s really not that bad, Dami,” Dick grinned, earning a glare from the younger man who was finally growing into an exotic beauty that could almost rival Dick’s own. Damian's eyes looked as fiery as his mother’s from between long dark lashes when he glared like that. Dick could guess how riled up that could have made Slade if he had gotten the chance to see it in the past.   

Damian merely tsked and muttered something Arabic. Bruce was the one that snapped at him to watch his language. Dick knew it had nothing to do with the actual language he was using, trying to hide his laugh as Bruce jerked his head back around to face him. “Hold still, you’re almost done-

"Jason make sure you don't- Tim! Zip Jason’s pants back up this second and sit back up in your seat right now, Mister. Jason, for the last time, keep your hands to yourself!”

“It wasn’t my hand he was sucking,” Jason replied crudely.

Bruce shot Jason  _the look_ , and Jason settled back against his seat at last with a huff. If he kept pushing the older man he would find himself on the receiving end of one of Bruce’s ‘punishments’ whenever they were done here.

Speaking of ‘here’, the car slowed to a stop before the security gates and Bruce finished his work on Dick as they were allowed entrance. “Work together tonight boys, you know what to do.”

* * *

 

They were shown into the parlor room through the kitchen entrance of the client’s estate, something new, bought with new money rather than a family inheritance as in Bruce’s case. A man-servant introduced himself to the four of them as ‘Wintergreen’, leading them in without waiting for them to introduce themselves at all. None of them took it personally. They were a fantasy, not even there by all legal accounts. People didn’t need to know too much about the fantasies of others.

Dick was excited, bouncing on his toes till they reached the parlor. Jason had a similar energy about him, though he contained it better. Damian took up the tail of the group, a begrudging shadow behind Tim’s neutral curiosity. He was easily a head taller than Tim, but he almost seemed to want to duck behind him out of sight.

“Await here,” Wintergreen simply instructed the four of them, leaving them in the large room to appreciate the spacious and clean-styled room meant for sitting and conversing.

There was a low fire going in the fireplace. Two leather loveseats were available in front of it, set to directly face each other over a pillow-topped center-table/ottoman. Pressed up against the opposite wall from the fireplace was a matching leather chaste lounge. There was other simple décor in the room, but the boys weren’t admiring the layout, they were strategizing, seeing what furniture wouldn’t stain, what might, what positions could be offered, guessing how much weight each piece could take and the like.

This part they didn’t have to talk for, familiar with each other and experienced enough to already know what they could work with and what their best options were to really give the client a wild night.

“Should we let Tim take the lead this time?” Jason piped up, a mischievous grin on his face.

Dick narrowed his blue eyes at the larger man. “Don’t be mean, Jason. You’re only offering to let him lead on this because he wouldn’t know what to expect from Slade. You or I should start, let them follow our lead.”

Jason scoffed at that. “Like you wouldn’t also find it so entertaining to see what lil’ red would do.”

“Lil’ red can hear you,” Tim snipped in irritation, “And you need to stop, Jason. Don’t pick fights in front of clients. Bruce has told you before-

“What fight?” Jason continued to grin, though the shrug he gave was dripping with mock innocence. “I’m just asking if we should let you finally take lead on one of these? Slade would probably find it amusing and as… enticing as the rest of us would.”

Tim let out a dubious huff through his nose as he turned away from the man, reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Behind him, Damian had already stripped his own off and folded it up on the lounge, toeing out of his shoes so his pants could join them next.

“Woah, Damian, eager much?” Jason whooped.

Damian’s cheeks burned and so did his eyes as he all but growled at the slightly larger man. “Just want to get this over and done with. I have far better clients to see, Todd. You wouldn’t have any understanding of that.”

“Cum is salty no matter who it comes out of,” Jason shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head without any finesse. “Your clients are no different from mine or Dick’s or Tim’s. Your little tight ass is just too proud to admit it.”

“Jason, enough,” Dick whispered, “It really won’t do for Slade to overhear any of this. Knock it off.”

Jason merely shrugged in response but continued to remove his clothing.

The clients got to choose what they wore for these specials, whether that be clothing they could undress them from themselves, flashy stripping tear-aways, lingerie, or nothing at all. Slade’s specified for them to wear nothing. Straight to business.

They had only just finished and piled up their clothes- Dick having to refold Jason’s so they wouldn’t wrinkle- when a gruff throat cleared behind them.

Slade stood in the doorway of the parlor, fully dressed in casual clothing, the light of the fire casting shadows into that dark corner that played over his towering form and across his time-hardened face. His eyepatch was only more ominous looking in the flickering shadows. He didn’t bother making any cheesy comments like ‘what a lovely view’ or ‘nice for you all to join me tonight’. The way he looked over each of their bodies in turn said much darker things to them, silent promises made through the air in that stare that made Tim and Dick both shiver slightly.

Usually one of them would take lead, enticing and enthralling the client, but before they could, Slade took that lead himself. He had a glass of scotch in his hand, taking a drink but never tearing his eyes away from any of them as he slid onto one of the leather loveseats in the room, leaving a spot next to him. “Richard, bring your new friend here, introduce him to me. Jason, Damian…” he let the youngest man’s name hang on the air a moment longer as if it were a lewd word he had just uttered, a sly smile pulling the corner of his mouth at the more exotic man’s sneer. “Why don’t the two of you get comfortable until we’ve been properly introduced.” He gestured with the scotch towards the opposite loveseat for them to take.

Jason’s grin returned, playful and dark as he jerked his head for Damian to follow him. It was a natural part of this routine, easing in the client a bit rather than four of them all trying to tug his cock in four directions right off the gate. They were more than capable of making use of any downtime to still please the client visually when touch had to wait.

Damian was less enthused than normal, but followed Jason to the opposite couch, allowing the slightly larger man to pull him down with him. Jason got comfortable against the arm, wasting no time in pulling Damian’s stiffer body against his in something of a naked cuddle, running his large pale hands over the darker skin of Damian to help relax the younger man. “Easy kid, anyone would think you were the new one here,” he chuckled, Damian’s eyes narrowing back at him even more in warning.

Slade’s one blue eye shined upon them for a moment, admiring, as Dick wrapped a reassuring arm around Tim’s waist and led the petite man forward till they stood before Slade, just inches from his knees where Tim's delicate features could be clearly seen in the firelight.

"Tim here has been only too curious to meet you," Dick smirked. 

Slade’s eye raked slowly over Tim, pausing momentarily at his face, his slim shoulders and waist, at his cock already starting to harden from a thatch of dark curls, and at his dainty little ankles before saying anything. “Bend forward, let me really see you.”

Tim didn’t hesitate, Dick’s hand a comfort on his back as he did as he was told, bending forward till Slade would have only had to lean forward to kiss him. When he was no longer able to meet the burning stare in that one crystal blue eye, he dropped his gaze and tried to murmur out a polite, “It’s my pleasure to meet you, Sir,” putting a slight emphasis on the word ‘pleasure’.

Slade’s free hand came up from the back of the couch, nearly bigger than Tim’s whole face. The petite man didn’t let any uncertainty appear on his face, trying to keep perfectly passive as a rough thumb trailed his sharp jawline, lifting to run over his bottom lip, pulling it down a bit.

Slade’s gaze remained upon his mouth as he pressed his thumb forward, testing. Tim gave no resistance, the opposite, leaning forward just enough to take the thumb in his mouth to the base and running his tongue over the pad teasingly as he sucked. It was bold, but Tim could be shockingly bold at times like this. Most never guessed it to look at him. He dared go as far as lift his eyes to meet that stare once more for a moment, knowing the desire elicited from the act of sucking someone else into him was already starting to cloud his own baby blues.

Slade chuckled softly, pleased by the petite man’s audacity right off the bat. “You trained him, Richard?”

Dick grinned in return, “I did, but this is 100% Tim.”

“He’s a Grade A little cum-slut,” Jason laughed from back on the couch, running his hands further down Damian’s body to squeeze and tug at the little bit of fat still clinging to the younger man’s ass, Slade getting a brief glimpse of his dusky little hole in the process.

Tim’s pale face and chest flushed a bit, but he made no protest to the contrary as he met Slade’s eye again, his look almost daring the older man to find out for himself. Slade drew his finger out from Tim’s mouth. It made a soft ‘pop’ as he let go, but that little tongue of his stayed right behind those lips, waiting for it to come back again. Slade passed it once more over his lips, wetting them with his own saliva, watching transfixed as that tongue darted out to follow the trail he had just made before slipping back in.

He let out a soft chuckle again, leaning back in his seat and returning his hand behind the back of the couch. “Sweet boy,” Slade praised.

Jason’s chuckle was much darker from the opposite couch and Damian tsked. “Tim has him fooled already if he thinks that,” Jason whispered into the skin at Damian’s neck.

Dick’s smile was pleased as punch as he slid into the free spot next to Slade. Tim remained bent over. “He can be,” Dick agreed, moving in against Slade’s side, nuzzling against the short beard on his chin. The large man allowed his hand to slide forward again to rest on Dick’s bare back, sliding down to the shallow dip over those dimples above his exceptional ass. “He definitely has the sweetest mouth on him out of us all.”

“Is that right?” Slade asks, thoughtful.

Tim blushed a bit more, his smile almost sheepish. Such wasn’t usually to Slade’s tastes, but that boldness came back as he slid down onto his knees between Slade’s shoes unbidden, placing his hands on Slade’s knees, waiting for them to part in permission. “I’ve had it compared to heaven on multiple occasions,” Tim admitted, barely more than a whisper, like he was telling dirty secrets.

Slade merely cocked a brow at that.

Dick’s smile lit up at the older man’s skepticism. “Couldn’t hurt to see for yourself.” He slid one of his hands into Slade’s lap, gingerly taking his zipper between two fingers as he settled his body against Slade’s side, paying no attention to the large hand slipping down over his own ass cheek.

Slade allowed the elder of the four boys to open his pants for him, spreading his legs to allow the petite man just enough room between them, those baby blues already affixed lustily on his crotch.

Across the way he could now clearly watch over Tim's head as Jason and Damian played, stepping it up a bit from soft petting now that they had Slade’s attention. Jason caste him a wicked grin before pulling Damian flush against him, seeking his lips in a hungry kiss that was purely primal and devouring. Damian’s teal eyes widened in surprise before his tongue was claimed by the older man and his eyes fluttered for a moment, his body nearly melting against Jason’s pale skin, his head supported only by the other’s hands cupping it.

It lasted only for a moment, the younger man regaining his senses and surging forward into the kiss, fighting to take back some control in it. It was a sight worth keeping one good eye for in of itself.

Slade spread his legs just a little bit more as Tim’s own mouth sent a brush of warm air into the open fly of his pants, his tongue darting in behind it to search for his cock, licking every bit of skin he could reach as the large man started to harden in his pants, cock slipping out as if to chase after that promising tongue. It was rewarded right away with more licks and light kisses to the shaft.

Dick chuckled against the side of his neck, watching what Tim was doing for him as Slade continued to watch the couch opposite him. Slade’s hand petted up the side of Dick’s smooth tan skin till his fingers brushed over a nipple, already hardening despite the warmth of the fire bathing them. He played a bit, drawing a soft sigh from the younger man as he arched into it.

Damian had managed to take back control of the kiss from Jason, shifting them both so that he could straddle the man’s lap as he laid sprawled out on the leather sofa. Jason allowed it, content to take on either role, a surprising switch. His size usually placed him automatically as a top but that wasn’t his first preference, something Slade had found out early on. Jason had a weakness for being taken charge of, though he guarded that secret well with big talk and obnoxious posturing.

Damian took advantage of the shared knowledge, pinning the man’s wrists above his head and giving him only teasing kisses, pulling back whenever Jason lifted his head to seek more. He seemed to completely forget Slade was watching at all during the act, smirking down at the older boy knowingly as he gave just a little more… pulling back again. Jason let out a frustrated growl, but that only made Damian chuckle. It was a deep and seductive sound, like one might hear from an incubus toying with its prey. “You’re already hard, Todd. I hope you don’t think I’m going to let you stick that thing in me after the pain you’ve been. I should just let you continue humping the air behind my back. It would serve you quite right.”

“Ass,” Jason snorted, though he craned his neck to once more try for Daminan’s lips above him.

Again the younger man pulled back just far enough to deny him. “That’s right, keep begging for that ass you want so much.”

Slade sucked in some air through his teeth as Tim took the head of his cock between those plush lips of his. The sound broke the spell that caused Damian to remember who they were with for a moment, casting the older man a dark look before letting go of Jason’s wrists to stand up on the couch cushion.

The leather groaned as he turned himself around and lowered himself once more. He put his legs out as if he was going to do a lifted push up on the arm of the couch above Jason’s head, lining up his cock overtop of the man’s face. “You don’t get my ass, but you can have my cock for now,” Damian granted haughtily, casting a condescending glance to Slade as if he should take note of such permissions being granted by the younger man rather than taken.

Slade chuckled softly, unphased by that glance as Tim sucked him in deeper- damn that mouth was wet and soft, and the heat of it encasing him-

Jason likewise took his chance, lifting his head, nosing past the tip of Damian’s curved cock to lick and suck at the balls dangling behind it. Just like his kisses before, those too pulled slowly just out of Jason’s reach after several licks caused them to lift and tighten against Damian’s body in pleasure. The tan-skinned man panted softly above him for a moment before leaning forward and lining himself up with Jason’s cock, sitting heavy on his own stomach. He licked at the skin on the bottom of it, just under the head. It earned him a deep groan from Jason as the larger man brought his hands up to grip Damian’s hips, pulling his cock down into his own mouth.

Tim’s mouth wasn’t about to be ignored, sucking softly at Slade's tip, lowering his head to take it in nearly to the base and running his tongue over the bottom of it in playful flicks as he drew back again. Every so often those puppy-dog eyes would glance up to gauge Slade’s reaction. The look in those blue eyes of Tim's was pure sex, a desire so thick it made them cloudy as they silently asked for Slade to give him what he was searching for, currently trying to coax from the thick shaft filling his mouth and throat with every pull and lick. He wanted his cum so bad. When Slade’s eye met his he moaned like that alone pleased him, excited him. The vibration shot through Slade’s cock and warmed through his balls.

The petite man really was made for this. Slade wondered briefly if he wouldn’t hold on very much longer this first time with the way the younger man was going at it.

He pinched down on the nipple trapped between his fingers, Dick’s back popping into a sharp arch and a low moan trickling out from his lips as he leaned against Slade all the more. He was hard, but untouched thus far, not even touching himself as he writhed and asked softly for more. Slade pinched down even harder on the nipple, watching how it changed from a rose-gold into a red so dark it was nearly brown from the blood flow.

“Please!” Dick panted breathlessly, whining when Slade placed his finger next to the abused bud, preparing to flick it.

Despite his whines Dick still rutted his hips in want as he waited for the pain that was about to come.

The flick was sharp and fast and a direct hit that had him crying out loudly and jerking away as it burned through his chest, warming him even as the sting rang through his nipple. The fingers were gentle when they found it again, but it was almost too much for even the light touches at this point, Dick squirming and whining like he wanted it and he didn’t at the same time, unsure which.  Slade made the choice for him and pulled him closer till their chests were together, Dick giving a small pained gasp as his nipple came into contact with Slade’s shirt.    

“Easy,” Slade whispered to him, placing a placating kiss to Dick’s temple.

Dick relaxed a bit more at the affection, as he always tended to. Slade took advantage to let his hand drift back down Dick’s back and over that ass of his, giving the cheek a hard squeeze this time, not letting up until Dick cried out softly against his shoulder. Tim paused a moment on Slade’s cock, clearly not overly familiar with this side of Dick that cried out for pain as much as he did pleasure.

Slade lifted one of his legs and crossed his ankle over his knee, making something of a cage to keep the younger one from pulling back any further. “Back to it, Boy,” he coaxed softly, pushing his heel into Tim’s back to prompt him forward once more to take his cock back down his throat. Tim obliged, sucking him into his saliva-slicked mouth.

“Damn, it really does feel ethereal,” Slade granted, the base of his cock throbbing on the spongy wet tongue in the younger man’s mouth.

Tim seemed to regain himself in that compliment, his eyes glazing and his body once more relaxing into it.

Slade watched for another moment, ready to cum- he just needed a little more…

He kicked the back of his crossed leg into Tim’s back again sharply when he was already at his deepest, catching him by surprise and Tim’s dazed eyes suddenly widened as his throat tightened on the cock inside of it, choking and convulsing. Slade kept his leg pressed tight against the back of the much smaller man, his orgasm all but ripped from him with the response, shooting his load of cum in three strong pulses directly down Tim’s throat, never even touching his tongue as he gagged and sputtered around the fat cock.

Slade let him go immediately after, trying not to look too pleased with himself as the man fell back off of his cock against the plush center-table, coughing deeply and desperately for a moment.

“Slade!” Dick gasped, looking back at Tim in shock, one word away from pitching an actual fit on behalf of the younger man.

Damian had pulled off of Jason’s cock too, daggers in his eyes for the older man taking another sip of scotch. He spit out something in Arabic toward the man that sounded worse than anything he could have said in English.

Jason was already starting to move Damian to the side so he could get up to confront the client for the rough treatment, but Slade kept his gaze locked on Tim, who had started to get a hold of his coughing fit. “That wasn’t too much for you, was it boy? You looked like you wanted it enough, thought I would cut out the middle man and feed it straight into your stomach.”

The laugh that Tim managed to make stopped everyone else from reacting further. The surprise that had filled his blue eyes was quickly dissipating, replaced with that same lust from before, his cock softening between his legs where he was curled up on the floor not because he was turned off, but because…

“Holy shit, Tim!” Jason laughed in disbelief, “You creamed the couch!”

Slade didn’t need to look, all other eyes falling to the stain on the couch between his legs where Tim had cum against it.

Dick laughed too, reaching out to ruffle the smaller man’s hair affectionately. Tim slapped his hand away, but wasn’t able to keep that grin on his face from being seen by all as he too laughed at himself in surprise.

Dick took his hand being slapped away in stride, planting his hands on the floor and arching his back as he walked himself out on them off the side of the couch and into Tim’s personal space on the floor, claiming the younger man’s lips and shoving his tongue in after the taste of Slade that resided there still. Tim moaned and wrapped his arms around Dick in a sweet embrace, letting himself be pinned back against the pillowy center-table as the older man continued to explore.

“Now I want to address something real quick,” Slade spoke up, his tone more serious and biting than it had been a moment prior, claiming the attention of the four gathered once more, Dick glancing back over his shoulder uncertainly but never letting go of Tim. Slade’s attention, however, had shifted back to Damian. “You want to insult my mother again with that ‘kess ommak’ business?”

Damian refused to look rueful, biting down on his lip and hoping it looked defiant more than regretful of the slip. He wasn’t used to others knowing what he was saying when he went into his mother-tongue. He had thought that Slade had overstepped with Drake, it was hardly his fault.

“You might want to apologize, Little D,” Jason sighed, resting his chin against the younger man’s back.

Damian shrugged him off with a growl. “I owe no such thing!”

“Damian,” Dick tried, his tone more imploring, but Slade cut him off.

“He’s a grown man, Richard. He knows when he’s been unprofessional, and he knows how to make it up to a paying client too, I’ll bet.”

The glint in that one good eye of Slade’s made Damian only growl again in frustration, but he didn’t get up and try to leave or continue defending his slip up. His rigid body perched precariously on the edge of the sofa cushion. When he spoke at last his voice was tight and low… as close to a snake’s rattle as any tone of warning could get. “I suppose you require more than just words of apology.”

Slade grinned outright then. “He really is a quick study. The gem of the Wayne estate. Over here, boy.”

Damian looked for a moment like he might bolt, a dark shadow falling across his face, but he seemed to be cursing himself more than Slade for this as he slowly got to his feet and padded the few steps around the table. Dick and Tim at Slade’s feet kept some distance between he and the older man, but that wasn’t to last, Slade setting his glass down on a little table next to the couch and standing up, willing to go to him as he stepped over the two on the floor. Damian stuck out his chin to bely any fear that might otherwise show. “You can’t hit me… the contract you filled out states clearly what you can and can’t do. Even spanking isn’t in the contract for this session.”

Slade’s smile turned up a bit more at that, and the darker skinned youth tried not to let it show when he shivered at that reaction. “I’m aware of the contract. I could probably recite it better than you at this point,” Slade smirked as he towered over him. “I know everything I’m not allowed to do, lucky for you that I do, because otherwise you’d be sucking on a soap bar right now to clean out that filthy mouth of yours. But I’m also very familiar with what I AM allowed to do.”

He continued past Damian without hardly a glance, pausing at the end table on the other side of the couch to pick up a little black paper bag that had been sitting out of notice till then. “Come here,” he instructed, meaning for Damian to follow as he moved over to the chaste lounge.

Damian squared his shoulders and did so, three pairs of eyes glued to his back as he approached the lounge. “So now what?”

Slade held up the bag between them as if that explained it, or at least was about to. “I’m allowed to use non-impact toys upon the four of you for the night so long as they are new and unused.” He put the bag on the lounge and pulled something out of it. “Your mouth has earned you a bit of a time-out, so to speak.”

He cracked open the plastic and popped out the new toy from inside, setting it down on the chaste. Its wide base allowed it to stay standing straight up, everyone able to clearly see it was a dildo. That wasn’t a surprise, but the small size of it was. Hardly more than a plug, and no longer than Slade’s finger. It wouldn’t do much in terms of pleasure, but it would tease.

Slade took out a bottle of lube from the bag and squeezed a drop onto his fingers to spread over it. “Take a seat, son. You’re going to get to just watch everyone else have fun for a while. It will give you a chance to think of nicer things to say to me in the future.”

Damian gave the man a dubious scowl, but did as he was told, as agreed in the contract. He turned and lined himself up over the little dildo, sinking down slowly since nothing else had entered him yet. He gave only the smallest grunt of any discomfort when Slade placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him down the last inch, but held back any further protests, sitting straight in the seat, in the coldest part of the room, furthest from the fireplace. The ire in his eyes was blatant enough without words.

“Open wide,” Slade further instructed, pulling another piece from the bag, dropping the package on the seat next to Damian. He took out the O-ring gag from its box, Dick actually stifling a snort of laughter behind his hand at the sight of it. The glare Damian shot him was even more abrasive than what he had been directing towards Slade since he had finished his first round with Tim.

“I’m sorry, Dami,” Dick apologized, though a small smile still crept around the corners of his mouth. “I’ve just never thought to put you in one of those before. It’s… very fetching.”

The youngest of them behaved long enough for Slade to put the gag between his teeth, holding his mouth open on the metal ring. “This should help keep you from talking back until you can remember not to do so on your own,” Slade smirked in satisfaction, running the back of his hand along the strap cutting into Damian’s cheek.

He predictably jerked away from it, the shift in his body causing the small dildo inside of him to press a few sensitive areas and pull a moan through the open gag. What would have been a soft noise in the back of his throat was much louder without the hindrance of teeth or lips to muffle it at all, and Damian’s cheeks burned in shame.

Slade didn’t allow him to drop his head, however, pinching that impudent chin in his hand and turning it up to him so they could make direct eye contact. “You sit here and be good. Keep your hands held behind your back. No touching yourself, no getting up, and while you may try to bounce around on that puny toy if you want to… it’s only going to move with you, and just enough to tease. If I see you break any of those rules you will suffer for it. Just watch as your better mannered brother’s behave themselves and try to learn from it.” Slade’s teeth were sharp in his smile as he gripped the back of Damian’s neck in a firm squeeze and bent down to whisper in his ear. “If you can be good then maybe later I can reward you with something a little fatter to sit that precious little ass of yours on.”

Unable to make a retort, those exotic eyes only narrowed further on him. Slade ignored the glare for the erotic view of Damian’s tongue sliding around in his mouth through the open gap in the gag’s ring.

“Damn…” Jason whispered from where he had moved closer to the larger man’s side, totally enthralled by the sight Damian made. “He really does look… what did you say Dick? Fuckable?”

“I said ‘fetching’ Jason,” Dick murmured from where he had gone back to kissing along Tim’s neck as the younger man relaxed against him once more.

“Same thing,” Jason shrugged.

Slade let out a laugh through his nose, turning back to Jason and wrapping an arm around the man’s broad and muscular shoulders. “Have a drink with me, Jason,” he invited, pulling him back towards the couches, lube still clutched in his fist.

“Now  _that’s_  more like it!” Jason grinned eagerly, falling into easy step with their client, Damian left to simmer for the moment.

Slade slide back onto the couch, motioning for Jason to take a seat closer but still across from him on the center table/ottoman. Dick and Tim were pinned into the small space between their knees. Neither man seemed to mind, Tim already mouthing his way down Dick’s chest and stomach towards happier spots as Dick ran his hands adoringly through Tim’s hair.

As they played, Slade handed his glass of scotch over to Jason, reminding him to sip it so he could taste it… not toss it back like bottom shelf booze. Jason rolled his eyes at the reminder, taking a sip only because he had been told to. “S’good,” he grunted. “Do I get to drink it now or do I keep nursing it like some 80 year old grandma that is worried she’ll get a touch of the ‘wobbles’?”

Slade chuckled at that, leaning forward in his seat. “You’ll get to drink it, but you need to do it right.”

Dick had laid back on the floor to let Tim have more access to him, moaning low as his cock was swallowed up by the smaller man. Slade reached down, however, and moved Tim gently back out of the way, earning a whine of protest from Dick as the attention left his cock. Slade ignored it, grabbing the backs of Dick’s knees and jerking his legs up into the air, curling his body up till he was staring up at his own knees from the floor, asshole straight in the air.

“Slade!” Dick both moaned and gasped anxiously at once as Tim looked on in curious desire.

Slade continued to ignore Dick, keeping an arm across the backs of his knees to keep him in position as he took back the glass from Jason. “You want to really appreciate a fine drink, anyone who knows their stuff will tell you that it’s best when shared with a good friend.” He tipped the glass, letting the contents trickle down onto and into Dick’s fluttering hole. The younger man kicked a bit, protesting the cold, but Slade held him easily, pouring till half the cup was filling Dick. He continued to whimper and shiver, but it was impossible to know if it was still from the cold or not at this point.

Slade met Jason’s darkened stare from overtop that infamous ass. “Do you want to be that good friend that shares it with him? Or shall I have the honor?”

Jason’s eyes were dilated, he was so turned on. He didn’t hesitate, but he did move slow as he leaned down and took Slade’s offer to have the first taste, tonguing Dick’s hole and the alcohol that coated the rim of it before locking his lips over it to suck, drinking in what little hadn’t been absorbed already. Dick’s moan was deep and filled the room, his whole body clenching in pleasure. “Jason! God, yes! Jesus!”

Jason’s lips curled in a knowing smile before latching on around the hole again to get another taste, his tongue working to open Dick up for him. The scotch was a heat on his tongue, and the way he was getting to taste it gave him a heady euphoria that had nothing to do with getting drunk at all. Dick continued to squirm and moan, Tim scooching in closer like he wanted some of what Jason was getting too.

With a deep chuckle of approval Slade brought the glass forward again, Jason moving back to give him room to pour the rest inside the larger gap he had managed to carve out with his tongue. Dick cried out at the feeling, but didn’t fight it this time, his eyes starting to blur a bit from the effects of the strong scotch entering his system in such a way. He wouldn’t be drunk, but somewhere between that and buzzed from the potency.

“Do you want a taste too, little one?” Slade encouraged, giving up his own turn.

Tim edged up against the curve of Dick’s back rising into the air and gave a questioning glance up to Jason, whom merely grinned back in response and gesture for him to go ahead. Tim wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist, dipping his head forward to run his tongue over the up-turned asshole the same as Jason had. Dick moaned and mewled at the feel as the younger man explored around his rim and taint more thoroughly before chasing the drops of alcohol down the hole.

Tim groaned at the taste, and Dick looked on the verge of loosing his mind at the slowly building pleasure from the feel of being eaten out, the chill of the drink replaced by the heat of Tim’s tongue and breath ghosting into him.

Slade ran his hand through Tim’s hair in silent praise. “Keep at him, work him up for me.” He turned his attention then back to Jason, patting his own lap in invitation.

With that same cocky grin Jason got up and stepped around Dick’s feet in the air to join Slade. The older man took hold of his hips, turning him and guiding him to face away as Jason straddled the man’s lap, the large man’s heavy cock jutting out towards Tim and Dick in front of him.

Slade did not bother teasing him as much, knowing from past encounters Jason liked to get to the meat of the dish. He used the lube he still had with him to slick up his cock, pumping it a couple times to full stiffness once more before grabbing Jason’s hips and lining them up.

“Look at me,” Slade grunted in the younger man’s ear, pleased when Jason obeyed.

He turned his head around, those green eyes locking with Slade’s as he started to slowly sink down without prep. Jason never made a sound, biting his lip for extra insurance as the cockhead stretched the ring of his anus to what had to be painful lengths. He didn’t have to make a sound, however, all of it showing in his eyes as he moved. First was eagerness, then the almost nervous pain flickering through at the start of the stretch. Those eyes dialated further with the pain as his body tried to accommodate, stretching so it would not tear, a moment of fear when he thought it just might, then a determination and fire pushing that fear back and rolling the pain into something he wanted, something that felt good to him. That shine in his eyes spoke purely of pride and self-confidence when he at last settled down all the way to the base. When Slade grabbed his shoulders and pressed him down even more on his cock, those eyes crossed for a moment before they went star-struck with pleasure.

Slade moved his hips, rolling and pulling Jason down onto him over and over again until he was able to move as they both wanted, fast and hard.

Jason kicked his hips up and down over the older man, his ass slapping down on Slade’s hips sharply enough for the clapping sound to start to echo in the room, exciting them both further. Once Jason had the rhythm Slade left him to it for the most part, leaning back in his seat and enjoying, running his hands over Jason’s back every now and then in affection. “So good, such a good boy, so good at this,” Slade mumbled under his breath, knowing Jason was hearing every word and feeding it into his praise kink. It made him try even harder, slapping his ass even harder down onto the fat cock inside of him till he was practically whimpering around his bitten lips in both pain and pleasure.

Slade was happy to aid in that confusion, palming both of Jason’s cheeks roughly in front of him before slapping a hand down hard on one side, squeezing the struck flesh cruelly till it blossomed red and Jason cried out at last like some wanton thing. Slade repeated the same treatment to the other side, making that cheek crimson too, squeezing down on the flesh till his hand almost shook from the strength he used in that grip and Jason cried out again. Still he continued to ride Slade hard, only able to garble out a half word that sounded like a bastardized version of the word ‘more’.

The scene attracted the attention and lust of both his companions, Dick and Tim untangling from their fun on the floor and refocusing towards Jason and Slade’s play. Tim all but cut Dick off as he eagerly moved forward to claim the space in front of Jason, sucking his rocking cock into his eager mouth as Jason continued to bounce on Slade’s hips. The older man continued to beat his ass in almost a lazy rhythm, alternating whenever one side started to lose its crimson flush.

Tears had broken through Jason’s eyes, streaking his cheeks with the mascara Bruce had painted him with even though his face was one of incoherent bliss. Dick took that debatched face gingerly in his hands, placing quick kisses to Jason’s temples and cheeks to not throw off his rhythm.

Slade watched the display with a dark look in his eye and sadistic smirk on his lips. “Dick, help out Tim to suck him off.”

Orders given, Tim relinquished half of his territory in front of Jason to make room for Dick as well, who sank down to his knees dizzily from the alcohol still impairing his usual finesse.

He eagerly leaned in to lap at the side of Jason’s heavy cock, mimicking his tongue to Tim’s as it bobbed between them. As Jason fucked himself down on Slade’s cock and bore the building pain of his slaps they started making a game of it, lapping across the top and bottom of Jason’s shaft, the tips of their tongues playfully finding each other’s every so often. Sharing secret smiles across the cock each time it happened like it was an innocent mistake on their parts.

Jason cried out like he had lost all sense above them, his face red enough it was second only to his ass with the strain of the building orgasm through the pain and effort he put into riding the older man’s cock.

Slade shifted his hold from Jason’s ass to his wrists, pulling his arms back like chains to keep him in place as he started bucking his hips up into Jason in a merciless pace.

Jason’s tears fell fatter but his cries were of the purest pleasure as he was pulled down to meet each mean thrust, taking everything he was given for lack of any other choice. Dick and Tim both suctioned onto the sides of his cock, letting his cockhead slide between their mouths till it spurted out in powerful pulses between them, Tim flicking his tongue out to catch what he could before Dick’s would swoop in to steal a taste, Tim’s returning each time Dick pulled more of the spunk into his own mouth till Jason was downright trembling with the sensory overload.

Still Slade continued to fuck into him cruelly, keeping a tight hold on those arms as Jason started to weakly struggle to get away from the feeling, the pleasure twisting back into a confusion of pain where Dick and Tim licked and sucked at his taxed cock and Slade continued to abuse his asshole.

“You’re a big guy. Strong. You can take it. You’re beautiful when you’re wrecked, so damn beautiful right now. Boys, thank Jason for his cum and tell him how beautiful he is.”

Dick knew he shouldn’t keep tonguing at Jason’s cock and balls, but he was so hooked on the euphoric taste and feel of the heavy organ he could only mumble his praise against it, “So beautiful! Jason, you’re so good. Thank you, Jason.”

“Taste so good, Jason,” Tim echoed, those puppy dog eyes smiling up at the larger man. “I love how you feel in my mouth.”

Jason’s head kicked back like he had tried to snap his own neck and the shout he gave was almost violent as a rare second orgasm rocked through him and dribbled out of his strained cock as Slade battered his prostate. Dick and Tim were quick to descend upon that with more licks and scrambled praises to their companion as he writhed desperately upon Slade’s lap. A couple sobs escaped him, and then he slumped, falling heavily in a deadweight back against Slade.

“Jason?!” Dick gasped, abandoning the exhausted cock at once to stand up and inspect the larger man as Slade shifted him to the side.

Slade laid him down on the cushion next to where he sat, his own cock still hard, unfinished by Jason’s valiant attempt. “He’ll be just fine. He’ll come around in a few minutes, just passed out. Leave him be.”

Tim looked nervous for a moment, but Jason indeed looked to be merely sleeping, his breathing even, though heavy.

Slade didn’t wait for any further analysis, grabbing the backs of Dick’s knees and jerking up so Dick went falling back onto the pillow-topped center table, landing hard enough to knock the air out of him. He was unhurt, just stunned from the impact and Slade wasted no time in pushing a lube-slicked finger inside of him, Dick crying out at the intrusion before his body could relax. He tried to do so, but Slade stayed a step ahead of him at all times, adding another finger just before he managed to settle into a realm of comfort, and then another one just before Dick was able to reach it again, working him open almost faster than Dick could keep up with. He wasn’t the fan of pain that Jason could be, but just that edge, that hint of it being too much… he could float on that headspace.

When he was open and ready, Slade backed off a bit, gesturing for Tim to move closer. Tim pulled away from Jason’s side hesitantly, but allowed Slade to grab his wrist and pull him over to stand before Dick.

Slade towered behind the smaller man, leaning down into his ear. “Fuck him.”

Tim flinched at that, looking back over his shoulder at the mountain of a man like he thought he hadn’t heard him right. “Me?”

“You’ve done that before, haven’t you?”

Tim shook his head slowly. They played, but it was Dick that usually finished inside of Tim. Tim enjoyed it too much to ever care to switch before, and they had never been encouraged to do otherwise by a client before.

“I’ll show you how then,” Slade promised, “Now, stick your cock up his ass. He’s plenty ready.”

Dick groaned from just the promise of what was about to happen, Tim a little less certain as he took hold of his own stiff cock and pushed his hips forward into the hot clench that was Dick’s ass. The lube left behind from Slade’s prep smoothed his way, allowing him to slide all the way in on the first try. It felt incredible, but in his head Tim felt a little strange still for being put in this position.

Slade moved in tight behind him, pressing him forward against Dick even more. Tim wasn’t able to move at all like this, unable to fuck Dick as he had been told to do. Before he could open his mouth to question it, however, Slade worked his lubed finger into Tim’s body, the younger man’s hole trained well enough to part eagerly around it. “What?” Tim gasped breathlessly.

Slade ignored him, working in and out of him quickly and efficiently before adding a second finger, spreading him like it was his job to do so. Tim gasped again and lost sight for a second when those fingers jammed in against his prostate, doing so a few times to loosen him up enough to press in a third, and then fourth.

Slade continued to hold him pinned against Dick, who patiently waited with a sly grin on his face as Tim stared back down at him in confusion. He felt very much like a bird trapped between two cats all of a sudden.

A rough hand on the back of his neck bent him forward against Dick and Dick eagerly wrapped his legs around Tim’s thin hips to hold him closer inside, moaning in satisfaction at the depth he managed to reach in the shift. “This is going to be so good, baby bird,” Dick purred.

Tim… believed him. Every instinct was telling him to be fearful, but he wasn’t. If Dick was this excited for what was to come, Tim trusted him to be right, relaxing against him. Doing so was rewarded with a deep kiss that muddled his mind even more as Slade lined up behind him.

“I’m going to show you how to properly fuck him,” Slade promised again as his thick cock entered Tim, slowly but smoothly sinking in to the hilt as Tim keened between them. Slade pressed forward a little more, forcing Tim’s hips further against Dick and the way Dick mirrored that purr of pleasure… Tim’s mind shorted out for a moment and all he knew was he wanted it to happen again, that pleasure passing through him and into Dick as if they were fucked together on one cock.

Slade obliged, rocking his hips forward again, planting his palms on the center table on either side of Tim and Dick. Tim tried to go loose, dragged out of Dick as Slade pulled out of him and impaling forward with each press of Slade’s hips. The more they both moaned under this feeling the more Slade put into it, setting a steady pace but putting more and more strength into it. That power passed from his hips through Tim’s small frame, allowing Tim to hammer into Dick as he never could have otherwise, Dick clenching around him so beautifully with each pass.

It was crazy, Tim felt the same bliss he always did when someone fucked him good and proper as Slade was doing. At the same time, doing so to Dick, indirectly or not, made him feel… powerful. Feeling a shadow of Slade’s power through him as the large man used him to fuck into Dick’s pliant body spread before him… God Tim loved it like he never would have guessed. Dick gasped and panted as he started getting close, crying out Tim’s name so scandalously though his eyes remained locked with Slade behind the smaller man’s shoulder.

Slade seemed only to take it as a challenge to go harder, intent on reaching Dick through the man between them. Tim planted his own hands, pushing up enough to feel the warmth and size of Slade’s body caging him. Feeling the strength flowing through it to fuck him thoroughly and deeply. At the same time, Dick beneath him, sweating and gasping off Tim’s cock.

Tim wanted to see him cum. Needed to see him cum. Knew he would too, his ass so full and the friction so good on both sides.

He needed to get Dick over that edge. That much he  _could_  do. Jason had a serious praise kink, well Dick had another. Tim glanced over to Damian.

Sure enough, those teal eyes shined as they watched from the darker part of the room like a demon’s. His cock was so hard in his lap it was dripping precum, but still he did not touch himself, following instructions perfectly.

Dick liked to be watched. Tim took advantage. 

“Damn, Dick… look at Damian watching you, he’s so turned on he might just cum untouched!”

Dick turned his head in time to see before Damian averted his eyes in momentary embarrassment, a moan pouring out from deep in the back of his throat. “Dami,” he crooned.

Those teal eyes found his again and Dick arched beautifully upon the pillow top under Tim and Slade. Tim leaned down close to Dick’s ear to press the advantage given to him. “He obviously loves seeing you like this. Fucked by me, fucked by Slade. If Jason were awake he would probably want to fuck you too. Do you think Damian would cum if he saw that? I think he would, but then I think you’re enough to make anyone cum from sight alone. That’s why he’s staring at you like he is. That’s why I’m watching you, and Slade. God,  _look_  at you!”

Dick was gasping and moaning now like he would cum any second, his body covered in sweat and glistening in the firelight. It wasn’t just sweettalk. He really was a beautiful sight to behold with that caramel skin shining in the firelight and his eyes edged with tears of pleasure, suspended right there on the edge. “Tim!” he pleaded.

“ _ **Look**_ at you!” Tim repeated more forcefully, his voice strained as he lost himself to his own admiration of Dick and the feeling of Slade pumping forcefully into him, through him.

He came deep inside of his older companion, Dick falling over the edge at damn near the same time as Tim. His release rocketed over his chest and stomach. It was enough to even pull Slade right along with them, the man just about crushing Tim into Dick as he came as deep inside his ass as he could possibly reach, hot spurts painting the smaller man and making him cry out again at the feeling that always blissed him out. Those cries were cut short when Dick wrapped heavy arms around him and pulled him down into a lazy and warm kiss, his legs locking behind Tim to keep him deep inside as long as possible. He would be hanging on long after the kid went flaccid inside of him.

Slade didn’t have such patience, pulling out of Tim’s clenching ass.

The younger man whimpered at the loss, but moaned again against Dick’s mouth as warm seed started to trickle down his thighs in cooling streaks.

Over on the lounge Damian was red faced. He rocked in place a bit, trying to ease the ache that had managed to build up inside of him while he had watched Jason, Tim, and Dick all reach orgasmic heights of pleasure. The toy only made it worse, unfulfilling as Slade had promised. Encouraging the need for release ever higher but unable to actually get him off. The o-ring in his mouth made him feel even more open and exposed to the whole room, vulnerable as Slade’s good eye roamed over him, assessing him as he approached.

Damian’s cock was so hard in his lap, a single touch might have done him in. His pride hadn’t allowed him to even attempt to break the rules by touching himself. It would have only been one more slip for Slade to lord over him. As difficult as it was to abide the rules that had been placed upon him, it would have been far more so to give the older man anything else to scoff at him for.

Slade didn’t bother to tuck himself back into his pants as he approached Damian. He wasn’t hard anymore, and would need a moment to recover, but that hardly took away anything from his imposing bulk as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. “Not a bad warm up,” he mused, more to himself than the younger man.

Damian felt his cock twitch in betrayal, desperate for touch, but he tried not to let it show on his face. That was a lie- it was already all over his face, his eyes dark with desire rather than anger now. Cheeks flushed with arousal rather than fury. His tongue curling in his pinned open mouth seeking flesh rather than crass words to spit. His skin hot despite being in the cold corner of the room because of his accelerated heart beating in excitement rather than anxiety. Those were truths he was loath to admit, but of course Slade could see it.

The larger man took hold of Damian’s arm, yanking him roughly up to his feet. The little dildo churned inside of Damian maddeningly as his body was forced to shift and his eyes rolled for a moment. Slade held tightly when Damian almost failed to hold his own weight because his nerves were so focused on his own erection rather than his legs. Damian refused to break eye contact, telling himself it was his rebellion.

Slade’s smile was triumphant and infuriating. Another throb caused Damian’s cock to twitch in betrayal.

“Your pride will be your downfall at the rate you’re going, boy,” Slade chuckled, gripping a handful of the shorter man’s dark hair and forcing his head forward, Damian making a growl of humiliated protest when saliva he had been unable to swallow with the gag in poured from his mouth onto the floor like a dribbling baby. It slicked his chin when he was at last allowed to lift his head, Slade’s eye alight at the sight. If Damian’s stare was reminiscent of a demon’s, Slade’s was the devil’s.

“But I can help you with that. After all, a humiliated man is a humbled man. And you’re going to love every bit of the humiliation as you slobber all over yourself while I’m fucking your face through that ring. You’re going to love when- after I’m finished and your mouth is full of cum you can’t swallow down fast enough- I finally take that gag off of you, only to then have you thank me by using that sharp tongue of yours to shine my shoes. Both of them. The others should be ready again by that time for another round a piece. You’ll absolutely love the humiliation you’ll feel when I make you bow down on the floor with your ass in the air to offer to all of them to use however they see fit when I’m not busy fucking them. Then- and only then- when you’re so love-drunk with these humiliating acts you can barely see straight- at the end of the night- I will fuck you. You’ll cum. A lot. And it will be the best orgasm you’ve ever had. At that point you may speak enough to thank me with words. Otherwise you are to say nothing. That is how I want you tonight. That is how you fulfil your part of this contract. Nod your head if you understand.”

Damian’s shiver at Slade’s prediction of the night was like an icy finger down his back all the way from the back of his head to his dusky hole.

A quick glance down showed him that Slade was once more at full hardness, so riled by his own promises to Damian. So very ready to carry each and every one of them out.

Not a single thought in Damian’s head told him that Slade wouldn’t get exactly what he wanted. Not a single beat of his heart was in doubt. His own cock wept another drop of precum onto the floor, knowing it to be as good as gospel.

Slowly, like he was agreeing to make some sort of pact with this devil, Damian nodded his head in understanding.  

Slade’s grin was a chilling, wicked thing as he pulled Damian along with him towards the warmth of the fireplace. “You and I will have a promising future ahead of us, boy; long after this night has passed.”

Damian shivered again as he stumbled to keep up, his mind torn between two thoughts echoing in his head at once.

_‘God, I hope not.’_

_‘God, I hope so.’_

 

* * *

 

Thank you for following Sladerobinweek2018 days 1-7! Kudos and reviews welcomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you are interested in more of my work both professional and for fun you can find me on tumblr under Irishgrlnextdoor  
> or on Instagram at Rnfloyd_official


End file.
